My Everlasting Love
by SiwonnieWook
Summary: Choi Siwon dan Lee Donghae adalah namja yang terlalu senang dengan dunia mereka masing – masing.Untuk Choi Siwon,"Fall in Love with a guy is impossible" dan bagi Lee Donghae "Have sex with a guy but Married with women".Tapi,apakah ketika Siwon bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan Donghae bertemu dengan Hyukjae akan merubah semua pernyataan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title:My Everlasting Love

Author:SiwonnieWook

Cast: SiWook,HaeHyuk dan yang lainnya sejalan dengan cerita

Diclaimer:Mereka semua milik Tuhan,ELF,keluarga fanfiction ini milik saya XD

Genre:Sad,Romance,Comedy

Rating:T menuju M/?

Warning:YAOI(BOY X BOY) YANG GAK SUKA MENGHINDAR JUSEYO,TYPO BERSERAKAN DIMANA MANA

Choi Siwon dan Lee Donghae adalah namja yang terlalu senang dengan dunia mereka masing – Choi Siwon,"Fall in Love with a guy is impossible" dan bagi Lee Donghae "Have sex with a guy but Married with women".Tapi,apakah ketika Siwon bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan Donghae bertemu dengan Hyukjae akan merubah semua pernyataan mereka?

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~

Sore yang cerah bagi kota ,hari ini seorang pemuda tampan dengan postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan berotot itu tengah menunggu saudaranya yang baru saja pulang dari pria tampan ini atau yang bernama Choi Siwon ini sengaja menjemput saudaranya itu sore hari karena permintaan saudaranya itu yang memintanya untuk bersenang – senang dikota pelabuhan tersebut.

"Yak!Choi Siwonnie!"

Teriak seoraang namja manis berkacamata bening dengan topi kupluk yang dihiaskan dikepalanya,serta 'Gummy Smile'nya yang ia pancarkan kepada saudaranya yang sedang menunggunya di mobil audi hitam mengkilat.

"Cepatlah masuk monkey hyung"ucapnya dengan cuek tanpa memperhatikan ke arah asal suara pemilik Gummy Smile itu pun langsung masuk ke mobil audi Siwon dengan bibirnya yang dipout-kan.

"Jangan bertingkah sok imut seperti itu Lee Hyuk Jae,kau sama sekali tidak pantas."

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku?Aku lelah diejek oleh seorang pemuda yang bentuk sebenarnya adalah seekor kuda weee"balas pria bernama Lee Hyukjae itu pada Siwon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Siwon menghela nafasnya lalu menutup buku bisnis yang sedari tadi ia baca dengan kesal."Jadi,kau mau bersenang – senang dimana eoh?liburan sekolah sebentar lagi akan usai dan sebentar lagi aku harus berkutik dengan buku – buku tebal itu demi mendapat nilai yang bagus dan masuk ke universitas terbaik di Korea."

"Ckckck,Choi Siwon kau itu adalah anak tunggal dari pengusaha terkaya di Korea,pasti para universitas yang justru berburu untuk mendapat mahasiswa berlian sepertimu kuda!"ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Siwon dengan cukup keras.

"Yak!sudah cukup jangan panggil aku kuda!"kesal Siwon yang malahan justru dijawab dengan kekehan seorang Eunhyuk.

"Hm bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke klub Twins?disana ada klub malam khusus para gay,kau harus tau itu!"katanya sambil menunjuk tepat di depan hidung mancung Siwon.

"Hei!Aku masih straight asal kau tau itu!''jawabnya sambil menepis tangan Hyukjae dari hidungnya.

"Huh aku yakin pasti kau akan tergoda dengan salah satu namja manis disana,seperti aku.."Eunhyuk mulai bertingkah aegyo selayaknya gadis yang sedang menggoda yang melihatnya hanya berdecak kesal melihat tingkah laku saudaranya yang harusnya dibilang seperti anak balita yang masih diajarkan di Taman kanak – kanak.

"Kalau bukan Eunja ahjumma yang menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu pasti aku tidak akan mau langsung pergi ke Seoul saja!"

"Mwo?!Kau jahat Choi Siwon-ssi huwaaaaa!"Eunhyuk langsung menjerit menangis layaknya anak TK.'Ck,kau seharusnya aku bawa ke taman kanak – kanak lagi Lee Hyuk Jae'pikir Siwon kesal."Ya..ya,baik aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Klub Twins."ucapan Siwon bagaikan balon yang dihadiahkan pada anak balita yang kecil agar tidak menangis lagi bagi Eunhyuk."Tapi..aku hanya mengantarkannya saja,selesai kau berpesta kau boleh menelponku agar aku bisa ?"tawaran Siwon sepertinya langsung diindahkan oleh Hyukjae yang mengangguk – angguk layaknya anak TK yang baru saja diberi nasihat oleh orang tuanya.

"Hore!Ayo kita berpesta!"seru Hyukjae ketika Siwon mulai menancap gas menuju tempat yang dia maksud tadi.

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

"Huwaaaa akhirnya aku sampai juga di klub ini!"

Eunhyuk terlalu girang ketika sampai di depan Klub yang katanya dikhususkan untuk para pecinta sesama hanya menggeleng heran melihat saudaranya yang bertingkah memalukan.

"Hei monkey hyung!"panggil Siwon yang dibalas dengan raut wajah Hyukjae yang sangat tidak suka dengan panggilan yang diberikan Siwon barusan."Memangnya kau yakin bisa masuk klub itu?Sepertinya itu klub untuk orang dewasa."jawab Siwon yang memang agak curiga dengan klub itu,karena dipintu klub itu terdapat tulisan "HANYA ORANG YANG BERUMUR 21 KEATAS"yang dipampangkan secara jelas didepan pintu yang juga dijaga oleh para ahjussi yang berbadan tinggi besar melebihi Siwon.

"Hm,aku yakin aku pasti bisa!"jawab Hyukjae dengan yakin."Kenapa kau terlalu yakin?dengan wajahmu yang lebih mirip seperti anak TK pasti kau akan ditendang dua mahluk besar disana."balas Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah para ahjussi yang bertubuh besar dengan mengenakan setelan serba hitam dengan kacamata yang berwarna sama juga didepan mata mereka."Huft.."keluh Hyukjae.'Apa aku harus beritahu padanya kalau aku sudah punya janji dengan keponakan pemilik klub itu'pikir Hyukjae yang mulai cemas sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Yak Lee Hyukjae!jangan melamun!atau aku akan gendong kau ke mobil dan membawamu pulang ke Seoul sekarang juga?!"bentak Siwon yang sudah kesal dengan tingkah Hyukjae yang membuatnya penasaran."Hmm begini,sebenarnya.."Hyukjae menarik napasnya kuat – kuat agar ia mendapat keberanian untuk berkata jujur pada saudaranya itu."Palliwa.."protes Siwon yang sudah mulai tidak sabar."Yak!sabarlah sedikit Siwonnie.."ucap Hyukjae yang masih tetap gelisah,dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersandar di pinggiran jembatan yang membataskan daratan itu dengan sungai yang sangat luas diseberangnya.

"Jadi,sebenarnya itu..."

FLASHBACK ON

Eunhyuk POV

Ahh enak sekali senang – senang di negara bebas ini,ku minum lagi sebotol bir yang sudah membuatku aku kini tengah menghabiskan liburanku di Amerika dan berhura – hura disebuah klub yang dikhususkan untuk para sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang pecinta sesama jenis begini tetapi rasanya begitu aku bahkan belum pernah berpacaran dengan namja, aku menghabiskan hari terakhirku di bar ini,besok aku akan pulang ke Korea.

"Hik,may i ask bottle of beer again please?"seorang bartender memberikan aku satu botol bir lagi,ya mungkin ini botol birku yang biarkan aku mau bersenang – senang,aku tidak mungkin bertemu bar seperti ini di korea,bukannya tidak mungkin pasti aku juga tidak dibolehkan masuk terlebih wajahku sudah dikenal banyak masyarakat,coba saja kalau aku masuk bar gay di korea,pasti wajahku langsung terpampang jelas di cover ,seandainya saja aku bukan keponakan pengusaha terkaya nomor 1 di korea.

"Hei Joe!Give me a wisky ok?!"

"of course Donghae!"

'Mwo?ada orang korea yang masuk ke klub ini?ah aku harus bagaimana?semoga dia tidak mengenaliku'pikirku dalam hati ketika melihat namja tampan sedang duduk disampingku sembari menggodai para uke uke yang berjalan di iya dia memang tampan kalau dilihat begini.

"Kau orang korea kan?"kata namja yang sepertinya bernama Donghae itu mendekatiku,ya dia mulai mendekatkan kursi barnya agar lebih dekat inikenapa pipiku menjadi merah merona,aku pun mulai melihatnya balik."N-ne,memangnya kenapa?".'Semoga saja dia tidak mengenaliku'.

"A-annimnida,Lee Donghae imnida.."balas pemuda itu sambil memberikan tangannya."Lee Hyukjae imnida.."jawabku dengan saja ragu,kita bahkan baru kenal,di klub seperti ini pula,aku takut kalau kata – kata Siwon benar:"Jangan mudah percaya dengan orang asing siapa tahu dia hanya mau mengambil keuntungan dari dirimu saja" huft ya benar aku harus berhati – hati dengan namja ini.

"Apa kau Lee Hyukjae anak dari Choi Eunja,adik dari Choi Kiho?"tanya namja itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku,Aish apa yang harus kukatakan,kenapa dia bisa tahu?apa dia akan melaporkan pada ibuku tentang urusan seperti ini?Ais pasti aku akan memukul mukul kan kepalaku dengan tanganku sendiri,aish pabbo!kutukku pada diriku kusadari namja itu justru menertawai tingkahku sambil meneguk segelas wisky yang baru dia pesan dari bartender itu dan dengan sengaja dia memotretku dengan hanphone selularnya.

"Yak!Apa yang kau tertawakan eoh dan kenapa kau memfotoku?!"bentakku dengan keras sampai membuat wisky Donghae tumpah ke handphonenya."Tenang saja manis.."katanya sembari mencubit pipiku yang tadi sengaja aku kembungkan ya itu memang kebiasaanku kalau sedang marah bukan?''Tenang,ok?!aku tidak akan melaporkan sikap seorang keponakan Choi Kiho karena telah masuk ke justru ingin menawarkan kau kesenangan Lee Hyukjae."bisiknya tepat di tubuhku kenapa seperti tersengat ribuan volt listrik ketika mendengar cara bicaranya,apa dia sedang menggodaku?"A-apa maksudmu?"tanyaku gugup karena jarak wajah kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi."Ini.."katanya sambil memberikanku sebuah kartu nama yang bertuliskan "TWINS" dan namanya sendiri."Ini apa?"tanyaku polos sambil melihat dengan seksama kartu nama itu.

"Itu klub yang sejenis dengan bar disini,tapi disana kau akan melihat banyak yang bercinta tidak sestandar ini."Apa?dia bilang bar ini standar?sejak aku menginjakan kaki disini banyak yang berciuman ini memang cafe/bar yang biasa hanya saja dipenuhi oleh namja namja yang bermesraan satu sama lain.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?"tanyaku lagi,maksudku bagaimana dia punya kartu nama khusus untuk sebuah klub gay?apa dia pegawai di klub itu?atau dia pemilik klub itu?kan katanya klub ini lebih parah shearusnya dengan tampan wajah yang masih remaja itu tidak mungkin dapat masuk ke klub yang seperti itu.

"Ok,kau pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa punya kartu nama khusus untuk klub gay sedangkan aku masih ya,aku ini anak yatim piatu yang dititipkan kepada pamannya yang seorang pemilik klub gay dan aku sudah masuk ke klub itu saat ulang tahunku ke 17 lalu"jawabnya dengan santai sambil menghisap rokok yang sedari tadi dia sekali pamannya memberikan kartu nama khusus klub gay untuk keponakannya sebagai hadiah ulang dunia ini memang sudah diakhir zaman seperti yang dikatakan Siwon kalau dia sedang ceramah.

"Karena besok aku mau pulang,jadi kita bersenang – senangnya di klub itu saja ya,aku tunggu kau,kalau bisa ajak saudaramu aku berikan dia mainan yang mulus"bisiknya menggoda di telingaku kembali lalu berlalu tapi sebelum itu dia tinggalkan ciuman dileher dia membuatku berdesis aku harus pergi kesana?Ah dia sangat menarik,siapa suruh dia jatuh cinta ,Siwon?Siwon mana mungkin mau pergi ke klub itu.

FLASBACK OFF

Eunhyuk POV END

"Mwo?!aku ikut bersamamu di neraka setan itu?!"seru Siwon dengan keras sembari menunjuk ke arah klub Twins yang berada diseberangnya."Sssttt,bisakah kau diam Choi Kuda!janganlah membuatku malu.."jawab Hyukjae sembari mempoutkan dirinya didepan Siwon."Jebal Siwon-ah,aku takut aku diapa-apakan oleh dia,kan selagi ada kau aku masih merasa mohon Siwonnie.."pinta Hyukjae sambil memainkan kancing kemeja saudaranya itu.

"Ish siapa suruh kau mau kesini,lebih baik kita pulang ke Seoul saja!"bentak Siwon yang langsung menggendong paksa Hyukjae untuk segera masuk ke mobil."Wonniee lepasss!"Hyukjae mulai meronta – ronta untuk bisa lepas dari Siwon tapi sayangnya Siwon jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Lee Hyukjae?"suara yang sama persis dengan suara namja tampan yang ditemui Hyukjae di Amerika membuat Siwon terpaksa melepaskan gendongannya dari tubuh yang sudah terlepas langsung merapihkan penampilannya agar terlihat manis di depan namja yang mungkin sudah dia sukai pun menghampiri mereka dan melihat dengan secara detail ke kedua saudara itu terlebih ke Siwon."Apa kau Choi Siwon?ayo masuk ke klub pamanku,dia sudah memberimu hadiah yang bagus"ucapnya sambil menampilkan seringaian mesum."Baiklah aku akan masuk,tapi aku juga harus berada disamping saudaraku juga"ucap Siwon yang langsung merangkul bahu Hyukjae dari hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan overprotective dari saudaranya yang lebih muda darinya namun sudah dianggap kakak bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Yasudah,kajja kita masuk ke dalam"ajak Donghae yang segera memasuki klub itu dan dibuntuti oleh Siwon dan sampai di depan pintu masuk,Donghae dihadiahkan senyuman ramah dari penjaga bar yang diejek Siwon sedari tadi.

Pemandangan remang – remang disaksikan Siwon dan Siwon yang sedari tadi menggeleng –gelengkan kepalanya karena heran ada neraka di dunia menurut Donghae inilah surganya,tempat pelampiasan nafsunya,dan yang terutama tempatnya bersenang – dengan Hyukjae yang tidak berani menatap sekelilingnya,tapi sudah terlihat baginya banyak orang yang bercinta,sexy dance di pole dan yang terpenting disitu semua isinya namja.

"Hei Siwon!"teriak Donghae yang merusak lamunan Siwon dan langsung menarik Hyukjae ke pelukannya dan menyuruh para namja kekar yang sepertinya suruhan Donghae untuk menghentikan langkah Siwon dan membawanya pergi."Apa – apaan ini?"Seru Siwon yang mencoba berontak dari para lelaki yang jauh lebih besar dari dia."Selamat bersenang – senang dengan hadiah mu Tuan Choi!''Seru Donghae sebagai balasannya ketika Siwon sudah mulai jauh dari pandangannya lalu menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae yang tertunduk lesu dipelukan Donghae.

"Sekarang aku akan memberikanmu kesenangan juga Lee Hyukjae"bisik Donghae seduktif ke telinga Hyukjae dan membuah Hyukjae mendesah pun menggendong Hyukjae bridal ke sebuah ruangan yang lumayan itu tersedia tempat tidur king size dan Hyukjae pun langsung direbahkan ke tempat tidur yang seukuran dengan tempat tidur yang berada dirumah Hyukjae.'Ya Tuhan apa yang mau Donghae lakukan padaku?'Hyukjae pun mulai cemas,dia langsung meraih ponselnya selagi Donghae sedang membuka langsung mengirim pesan ke Siwon yang berisi:Siwon kau harus ke kamar yang berada dilantai bawah dan bawa aku pulang ke Seoul."setelah pengiriman pesan itu sudah langsung membelakan matanya ketika Donghae sudah tidak mengenakan benang sehelai pun didepannya dan membuang ponsel Hyukjae ke sembarang tempat lalu melumat kasar bibir Hyukjae.

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

"MWO?!"teriak Siwon yang terkejut ketika melihat isi pesan yang diberikan reflek Siwon langsung pergi ke pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup,ya seperti dengan nasib Hyukjae,Siwon juga dibawa dengan paksa ke kamar tersebut namun bedanya kamar Siwon berada di lantai Siwon membuka pintunya,muncullah namja manis yang membuka pintu itu dengan kaki yang pincang dan mengenakan gaun yang ber-V neck dan paha yang terekspos kemana-man membuat Siwon yang menatapnya secara detail hampir mengeluarkan dia tidak memberikan akal sehatnya berjalan pasti dia sudah menerkam namja manis itu.

"Tu-tuan mau kemana?"tanya namja manis itu sambil menunduk karena dia tahu kalau Siwon sedang menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Aku mau ke Lee Hyukjae,dia sepertinya sedang dalam kesulitan."

"Hm,dia sedang bersama Tuan muda Lee Donghae kan?pasti mereka sedang bersenang – senang"

"Justru itu dia sedang kesulitan,aku tidak mungkin mau membiarkan namja brengsek itu mengambil keperawanan saudaraku!"namja manis itu hanya terdiam dan tertunduk mendengar ucapan Siwon yang terdengar seperti marah – marah."Maafkan aku"Siwon langsung mengucapkan itu ketika melihat namja yang didepannya terliat seperti takut.

"Lagipula siapa kau?kenapa kau ada disini?Kau kan masih anak SD sudah pakai baju sexy seperti ini"Kata Siwon yang malah membuat namja itu semakin tertunduk takut menatap Siwon.

"A-aku hadiah yang diberikan Tuan Lee untukmu,dan aku bukanlah anak SD tuan.."balas namja itu dengan ketakutan dan memainkan gaunnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mwo?!apa dia gila?!cih!Sudah lebih baik kau pulang saja,tidak baik kau ditempat ini"

"Tu-tuan aku mohon,mereka tidak akan memberikan aku uang jika aku tidak disentuh olehmu aku mohon jangan begini,biarkan aku memuakan nafsu tuan.."kata namja itu yang langsung memeluk kaki Siwon sambil heran dengan perlakuan namja itu,dia merasa kasihan dan langsung duduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan namja itu.

"Hei"Siwon melembutkan perkataannya sambil menangkup wajah namja itu dengan lembut sehingga terlihat mata namja itu yang sembab,melihat itu Siwon langsung mengusap air mata namja itu."Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang membayarmu dan membawamu pasti melakukan hal ini karena terpaksa kan?"tanya Siwon dengan lembut lagi,karena melihat wajah namja itu yang manis dan polos menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin namja itu adalah PSK.

"A-aku.."namja itu ketakutan terlihat dari bibirnya yang bergetar dan wajahnya yang menoleh ke arah lain."Aku memang terpaksa melakukan ini,karena aku harus ke Seoul,A-aku harus bertemu dengan kakekku,dia satu – satunya keluarga yang aku ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal dan mereka berhutang banyak dengan Tuan ,aku harus dijadikan hadiah untuk kaukarena kau tamunya yang berharga dan dengan itu aku akan diberikan uang 1 juta won kalau kau menyentuhku."jelas namja itu dengan lembut tapi masih terdengar isakan.

"Begini.."Siwon langsung mengambil salah satu kartu kreditnya dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada namja itu."Ini apa tuan?"tanya namja itu bingung melihat kartu kredit yang diberikan ke tangannya oleh Siwon."Itu kartu kredit untukmu,isinya ada 4 juta won,kau bisa memakainya untuk ongkosmu ke Seoul dan untuk keperluanmu selama di aku akan antarkan kau ke rumahmu tapi sebelum itu kau harus bisa membantuku membebaskan Hyukjae dari si Brengsek itu.''kata Siwon sembari membantu namja itu berdiri."A-ahh"namja itu meringis sambil melihat kaki kirinya yang yang melihatnya langsung memeriksa kaki namja itu.

"Hm,sepertinya aku harus mengobatimu terlebih dahulu."Siwon langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon Hyukjae,tapi malah tidak Siwon menggendong ala bridal namja itu."A-apa yang tuan lakukan?"tanya namja itu yang bingung dengan perlakuan Siwon padanya."Tenang saja,aku akan mengobatimu dan membawamu saja Hyukjae tidak apa – apa."jawab Siwon yang membawa namja itu keluar dari klub itu dan membawanya ke mobil audi hitamnya yang terdapat di seberang klub itu berada.

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

"Nghhh donghae ahhh"Hyukjae mencoba menghindar dari perlakuan Donghae yang mulai menghisap lehernya dan menciptakan tanda merah keunguan di sekitar leher dan dada Hyukjae yang sudah halfnaked."Donghae kumohon hentikann ahhh"Hyukjae tak kuasa bisa melawan Donghae yang bertenaga lebih kuat darinya itu."Donghae aku mohonnhhh"desah Hyukjae ketika Donghae mulai memilin nipple kirinya.

"Tenang saja Hyukjae sayang,kita akan ber _foreplay_ ria saja tau kau tidak mau."Kata Donghae yang mengkecup bibir Hyukjae dengan singkat."Mari kita mabuk – mabukan saja."tawar Donghae sambil memberikan sebotol bir untuk Hyukjae.'Daripada aku kehilangan keperawananku,lebih baik aku mabuk saja.'pikir Hyukjae yang mengiyakan tawaran Donghae dan meneguk sebotol bir yang diberikan Donghae padanya.

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

"Bagaimana?sudah tidak sakit kan?"tanya Siwon kepada namja yang kakinya sudah diobati Siwon.

"I-iya makasih tuan.."

"Sudah tidak usah panggil aku tuan,panggil saja Siwon,Choi kau?"

"A-aku Kim Ryeowook maksud saya Siwon.."ucap namja manis itu atau yang bernama Ryeowook itu tertunduk kembali."Ini pakailah baju ini dulu,ini milik saudaraku pasti muat untukmu dan dia juga pasti tidak keberatan memberikan salah satu koleksi baju bajulah,dan ambil juga salah satu mantel di koper setelah aku kembali kau sudah rapi memakai apa yang aku suruh tadi."jawab Siwon sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Awas saja Lee Donghae,aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari monkey hyungku."jawab Siwon yang langsung mengambil mantelnya dan pergi masuk ke dalam klub bermaksud menelpon Hyukjae namun tetap saja hanya orang operator yang saat Siwon sudah mulai putus asa akhirnya sebuah kamar ditemukan dia di bagian pojok klub langsung mendobrak pintu kamar itu dan menemukan Hyukjae yang halfnaked dan akan dibuat fullnaked oleh Donghae karena Donghae kini tengah menciumi bibir Hyukjae dengan ganas dan mencoba membuka celana Hyukjae sembari mengelus bulge milik Hyukjae.

Melihat itu Siwon langsung naik darah dan menghampiri Donghae lalu menonjok bibir Donghae lalu memukul bagian perut Donghae sampai membuat Donghae terjatuh ke babibu,Siwon langsung menggendong Hyukjae dan menutupkan Hyukjae dengan mantel yang dia bawa dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih diam di lantai dan segera pergi ke mobilnya.

Ryeowook yang menunggu di depan mobil langsung membantu Siwon membaringkan Hyukjae ke jok belakang,sedangkan Ryeowook duduk di jok yang mulai melihat para pria berbadan besar itu langsung menancap gas.

"Ryeowook,aku antarkan kau terlebih dahulu ke sekalian mengganti baju Hyukjae apa kan?"kata Siwon dengan pandangannya yang fokus ke jalan.

"Ne,gwenchanayo..aku akan tunjukan jalannya."

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

Akhirnya Hyukjae pun bangn dari ,akibat terlalu mabuk,Hyukjae pingsan pingsan,Siwon terus membasuh badan saudaranya itu sampai tanda – tanda menjijikan yang diciptakan Donghae hilang namun tetap saja tanda itu sepertinya tidak akan hilang juga.

"Aku dimana wonnie?"tanya Hyukjae lemas sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"Kau dirumah Ryeowook,sudah jangan terlalu banyak gerak,ini pakai dulu bajumu.."jawab Siwon yang menyandarkan tubuh ringkih Hyukjae ke sofa lagi sambil mengenakan baju Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae-ssi,ini bubur gandum untukmu agar mabukmu bisa berkurang"ucap Ryeowook sambil memberikan mangkuk berisi bubur gandum ke hadapan Hyukjae.

"Ne, -kenapa bajuku kau pakai?"seru Hyukjae dengan marah ketika melihat baju polkadot abu – abu kesayangannya dipakai Ryeowook.

"A-anniyo mi-mianhamnida.."ucap Ryeowook menunduk.

"Sudah Hyukjae kau kan punya makan dulu buburmu tadi membutuhkannya karena dia kedinginan."jawab Siwon sambil menyuapi satu sendok bubur ke mulut Hyukjae

"Eum ta- tapi jang..eumm enak sekali buburmu Ryeowook!"marahan Hyukjae langsung terhenti karena bubur yang dimasaki Ryeowook sangat enak dilidahnya.

"Hehe,baguslah kalau Hyukjae-ssi menyukainya"ucap Ryeowook yang senang melihat Hyukjae yang dengan lahapnya menghabiskan bubur gandum yang dibuatkannya.

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

"Yasudah kami pulang dulu ya Ryeowook,maaf aku sudah merepotan dirimu karena saudaraku itu"ucap Siwon yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Ryeowook karena Siwon dan Hyukjae sudah harus segera pulang,terlebih ibu Hyukjae yang sudah menelpon Siwon untuk segera pulang.

"Ne,gwenchanayo Siwon-ssi.."ucap Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Oh iya,aku lupa memberikanmu password untuk membuka kartu kreditku,passwordnya tanggal lahirku 070486 dan satu lagi kalau kau mau menggunakannya kau harus mengambil uangnya terlebih dahulu,jangan langsung menggeseknya di tempat ?"jelas Siwon sambil menunjukan tangannya ke hidung Ryeowook.

"Ne arraseo hyungie.."jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

"Mwo?!Hyungie?"

"Ne,aku kelahiran 1987 jadi aku harus memanggilmu hyung,benar kan?"

"Ah ne benar,yasudah aku pulang dulu harus bertemu kembali dengan ku di Seoul,ok?!"perintah Siwon lagi dan dijawab anggukan pasti dari Kim Ryeowook.

Siwon pun mengacakkan rambut Ryeowook dengan gemas dan hanya dijawab dengan decakan heran dari Hyukjae yang sudah menunggu Siwon dimobil.

"Yak Choi Siwon!cepat aku ingin pulang.."teriak Hyukjae yang membuat Siwon memberhentikan aktivitasnya."Yak!tunggu sebentar monkey hyung!"jawab Siwon dengan teriakan yang tidak kalah kerasnya dengan kedua saudara ini memiliki hobby berteriak."Oh iya aku mau memfotomu,boleh kan?"tawar Siwon yang sudah menujukkan kamera ponselnya."Hm boleh"Ryeowook pun langsung tersenyum manis ketika Siwon mengambil gambarnya."Manis..''ucap Siwon tulus ketika melihat hasil jeperetannya.

"Mwo?"

" ,Ryeowook sampai jumpa di Seoul!"ucap Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menuju ke audi hitamnya.

"Ne,pasti Choi Siwon!"balas Ryeowook dengan semangat ketika mobil Siwon sudah melesat menjauh dari rumahnya yang sangat sederhana itu.

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

Diperjalanan,Hyukjae hanya melihat wajah Siwon yang sumringah tidak jelas sambil menyetir."Hei Choi Kuda!jangan seperti orang idiot aku mati bagaimana eoh?"sepertinya pernyataan Hyukjae tidak diindahkan oleh Siwon yang malah sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan kesal akhirnya Hyukjae memukul bahu Siwon dengan keras."Aish sakit monyet!"bentak Siwon yang angkat bicara dia tidak mau bahunya memar akibat pukulan dari saudaranya itu.

"Aish,siapa suruh kau jangan kau sedang memikirkan anak kan?pasti kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya,Iya kan?"Hyukjae langsung mengintrogasi Siwon sambil menunjuk nunjukan tangannya ke arah wajah Siwon,Siwon pun menepis tangan Hyukjae yang mengganggunya itu."Yak aku mana mungkin jatuh cinta dengan masih menyukai yeoja asal kau tahu itu!"bentak Siwon kepada Hyukjae.

"Ah tidak mungkin,pasti kau menyukai dari matamu memandangnya."balas Hyukjae dengan percaya diri.

"Dengar ya Lee Hyukjae mottoku adalah Fallin Love with a guy is impossible,you know!"

"Dengar ya Choi Siwon di dunia ini tidak ada yang impossible apalagi cinta!"jawab Hyukjae tidak kalah.

"Huft terserah dirimu sajalah.."Siwon pun memang tidak dipungkiri wajah Kim Ryeowook selalu terbayang dalam akal sehatnya selalu mencoba menolak tentang perasaannya.'Choi Siwon kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan BOLEH!'

TBC OR END?

Yang baca harap tinggalkan coment n no sider y,kritik dan sarannya silahkan ini fanfiction pertama saya yang saya publikasikan,terima masukan banget ya author pemula soalnya hehe mau lanjut coment yooo ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title:My Everlasting Love

Author:SiwonnieWook

Cast: SiWook,HaeHyuk dan yang lainnya sejalan dengan cerita

Diclaimer:Mereka semua milik Tuhan,ELF,keluarga fanfiction ini milik saya XD

Genre:Sad,Romance,Friendship

Rating:T

Warning:YAOI(BOY X BOY) YANG GAK SUKA MENGHINDAR JUSEYO,TYPO BERSERAKAN DIMANA MANA

Choi Siwon dan Lee Donghae adalah namja yang terlalu senang dengan dunia mereka masing – Choi Siwon,"Fall in Love with a guy is impossible" dan bagi Lee Donghae "Have sex with a guy but Married with women".Tapi,apakah ketika Siwon bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan Donghae bertemu dengan Hyukjae akan merubah semua pernyataan mereka?

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

**_Previous Chapter_**

_"__Ah tidak mungkin,pasti kau menyukai anak itu!terlihat dari cara matamu memandangnya."balas Hyukjae dengan percaya diri._

_"__Dengar ya Lee Hyukjae mottoku adalah Fallin Love with a guy is impossible,you know!"_

_"__Dengar ya Choi Siwon di dunia ini tidak ada yang impossible apalagi cinta!"jawab Hyukjae tidak kalah._

_"__Huft terserah dirimu sajalah.."Siwon pun memang tidak dipungkiri wajah Kim Ryeowook selalu terbayang dalam pikirannya namun akal sehatnya selalu mencoba menolak tentang perasaannya.'Choi Siwon kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan namja!TIDAK BOLEH!'_

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

Hening,ya Siwon mulai berusaha menyingkirkan segala pikirannya tentang Kim Ryeowook tapi tetap saja wajah manis namja itu tetap berada dalam otaknya.'Hfftt pasti ini karena aku khawatir dengan anak ,khawatir?sejak kapan aku bisa khawatir dengan orang asing?Ayolah,Choi Siwon jangan bodoh!'rutuk Siwon pada dirinya sendiri sembari memukul – mukulkan kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Yak pabo!hentikan tingkah anak kecilmu aku masih mau hidup!"kini saudaranya pun angkat bicara ketika melihat aksi Siwon yang mulai seperti anak kecil dan tidak fokus dengan mobilnya."Ne!"jawab singkat Siwon yang mencoba bersikap sewajarnya dan kembali fokus ke Hyukjae yang melihat tingkah Siwon pun berdecak heran dan memalingkan pandangannya ke pemandangan jalan diluar jendela.

"Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan anak itu?"

"Ha?maksudmu Ryeowook?"jawab Siwon dengan kenapa kenapa setiap mendengar nama Ryeowook,dirinya langsung tidak karuan.

"Ne,siapa anak itu?tidak biasanya kau ramah dengan orang asing."

"Ah itu,Ryeowook itu adalah 'hadiah' yang sepertinya diberikan oleh Paman namja brengsek -..""JANGAN PANGGIL DONGHAE NAMJA BRENGSEK!"lanjut Hyukjae menghentikan ucapan Siwon lalu melipat tangannya diatas dadanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"YAK!KALAU AKU TIDAK MENDOBRAK PINTUMU SAAT ITU PASTI KAU SUDAH KEHILANGAN HARGA DIRIMU!"bentak Siwon dengan keras sampai membuat Hyukjae tertunduk takut dan memberhentikan mobilnya saat itu juga.."Mi-mianhaeyo.."ucap Hyukjae dengan ketakutan sampai membuat tubuh Hyukjae bergetar hebat,bentakan Siwon kali ini membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan air matanya.'Tapi sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada namja brengsek itu Wonnie..'kata Hyukjae dalam hati. tidak mungkin dia ceritakan perasaan sejujurnya itu pada Siwon pasti dia akan ditinggalkan dijalan saat itu juga."Kau tahu Hyukjae?kenapa aku ramah dengan anak tadi?itu karena aku kasihan terpaksa memberikan tubuhnya untuk membayar hutang ayah ibunya sekaligus mendapat uang agar dia bisa mencari kakeknya yang ada di Seoul..Donghae itu spertinya bukan orang yang tepat untukmu,pergilah mencari wanita jangan seperti ini Hyukjae..jebal.."ucap Siwon menenangkan tubuh Hyukjae yang sadar kalau amarahnya membuat Hyukjae amat sangat pun meraih tubuh Hyukjae dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengusap lembut rambut saudaranya itu.'Tapi aku sudah terlanjur Wonnie~aku sudah terjebak dan aku saja Wonnie~agar aku tidak bertemu rasa cinta ini segera hilang'Hyukjae menghela nafasnya kali ini Hyukjae tidak mungkin mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang satu ini kepada tidak mau Siwon menjadi mau Siwonnya yang lembut dan protective seperti ini.

"Yasudah,jangan menangis lagi arraseo?!kau jadi tambah mirip monkey kalau seperti itu"ucap Siwon yang mengusap air mata Hyukjae dan tersenyum membuat Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya kembali."Kau tidur saja,nanti aku bangunkan jika sudah sampai."Dengan perlahan Siwon menyenderkan Hyukjae ke tempat duduknya dan menyelimuti Hyukjae dengan selimut bergambar pisang dan monyet.

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

"Kau biarkan kedua bocah itu begitu saja hah?mana janjimu untuk membalaskan dendam pamanmu ini eoh?!"bentak seorang namja paruh baya sambil menampar seorang namja yang umurnya masih belasan muda itu hanya bisa diam sambil mengelap darah yang menetes dari itu,sang namja paruh baya itu hanya menyikapinya dengan duduk diseberang namja muda itu berdiri dengan tubuh bergetarnya.

"Yak!Donghae-ssi!kau harus segera membunuh Choi Siwon dan Lee Hyukjae!kalau bisa kau bunuh mereka secara perlahan bocah itu harus menanggung semua kesalahan orang tua mereka!"bentak namja tua itu sambil melempar gelas berisi wine ke depan pemuda yang bernama Donghae itu dan menghisap rokoknya dengan nikmat seperti sama sekali tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuh orang tua mereka saja hah?!dan kenapa kau harus menyuruhku?kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dengan tanganmu sendiri?!"sepertinya bentakan Donghae justru membuat namja paruh baya itu makin itu mulai namja paruh baya itu mendekat ke arah Donghae dan menyundutkan rokoknya di paha Donghae sehingga membuat Donghae meringis sangat tenangnya namja itu kembali menghisap rokoknya dan berbisik ke telinga Donghae.

"Hae apa paman harus mengingatkan padamu kembali hah?"Namja itu berdiri dan mengambil dua buah bingkai bingkai pertama terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang tersenyum di depan kamera dan di foto satunya lagi terlihat sebuah keluarga yang sangat terlihat bahagia dengan anaknya yang tersenyum menyipitkan matanya dengan manis sekali."Lee Seunghyun yang dulu sudah dihancurkan oleh Choi Eunja dan kakaknya Choi Kiho itu!bahkan ayahmu dan ibumu Donghae!ayahmu!kakak ku!kakak seorang Lee Seunghyun mati karena seorang Choi Kiho!ibumu pun ikut mati karena depresi saat ayahmu meninggal!aku membenci seluruh keluarga Choi itu!"namja paruh baya yang bernama Lee Seunghyun itu menghancurkan semua botol botol bekas birnya itu dengan pistol yang dipegangnya entah sejak kapan."Eunja!dia meninggalkan aku karena dia dijodohkan dengan keluarga Choi!dan satu lagi,karena ayahmu yang ingin melindungi seorang Choi Kiho dia malah mati terbunuh!"bentak namja itu dengan semakin meremas rambutnya dengan keras."Aku tidak mungkin seperti ini Hae,pamanmu ini tidak mungkin menjadi seorang bajingan karena keluarga Choi itu!kau harus membunuh mereka,anni tapi membunuh mereka secara perlahan,buat mereka merasakan sakit hati karena kehilangan orang yang ke Seoul dan balaskan dendam keluarga kita!"ucap Seunghyun diiringi dengan seringaiannya sembari memberikan pistolnya kepada Donghae.

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

Pagi yang cerah di kota ,udara di kota Seoul memang sangatlah sejuk dihari itu mengantarkan seorang namja dengan penampilannya yang sedikit "kampungan" itu ke kota besar di Korea yang memiliki rambut berwana coklat itu duduk manis di sebuah taman."Hm,aku harus segera menyewa apartemen lalu segera mencari kakek!ah tapi,aku juga harus mengembalikan kartu ini terlebih dahulu ke Siwon hyung."namja manis yang bernama Ryeowook itu mengambil kartu kredit dari dompetnya dan memang benar dengan uang yang di kartu ini Ryeowook dapat pergi ke Seoul dengan jumlahnya yang sangat lebih dari cukup.''Huft..tapi,aku juga harus menggantikan uang Siwon hyung terlebih ,aku harus bekerja dimana?heung.."Ryeowook menopang dagunya dengan tangannya sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia mendapat pekerjaan diumurnya yang bahkan baru mau masuk Sekolah Menengah menghela nafasnya perlahan,mengadahkan wajahnya menatap cerahnya langit.''Di kota besar ini,sendirian,masih ..Appa aku merindukan kalian,kenapa kalian meninggalkan ku begitu cepat?kemana aku harus mencari kakek?aku bahkan takut ..Appa..perhatikanlah aku selalu disana ne.."perlahan cairan bening dari matanya menetes ke cepat Ryeowook pun mengusap air matanya,dia tidakmau dianggap lemah oleh siapapun.'Aku kuat,aku harus kuat!jangan menyerah Kim Ryeowook!'Ryeowook menyemangatkan dirinya sendiri dan langsung bangkit dari kursi taman itu.'Hm mungkin aku akan memakai kartu ini sampai aku benar – benar sudah bisa menggantikan uang Siwon,setelah itu aku akan langsung saat ini,jangan sampai aku bertemu pahlawan ku itu'pikir Ryeowook yang langsung menyimpan kembali kartu kredit itu ke dompetnya.

Dengan uang Choi Siwon,Ryeowook bisa menyewa apartemen yang cukup pun membeli sepeda,laptop,ponsel serta peralatan sekolahnya dan satu lagi yang paling penting yaitu bahan- bahan untuk memasaknya,sepertinya hanya dengan memasak saja Ryeowook bisa tersenyum dengan merapihkan semuanya,Ryeowook pun merebahkan tubuh mungilnya itu ke sofa di apartemen yang baru saja dia sewa dengan uang Siwon,Ryeowook pun segera mengambil sebuah amplop dari tas ranselnya dengan perlahan dia membuka amplop yang bertuliskan "Seoul Maximus High School".Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang sembari memandangi isi surat yang terdapat dalam amplop itu."Hhhh apa aku harus masuk ke sekolah ini?bahkan seragamnya sangat mahal lebih baik dijual lalu uangnya dipakai untuk mencicil hutangku ke Choi Siwon.".Ryeowook kembali membuka kopernya dan mengambil seragam yang terlipat rapi,ya untung saja appa dan eommanya sudah mempersiapkan keperluan Ryeowook bersekolah di Seoul dengan beasiswanya Ryeowook dapat masuk ke sekolah ternama di kota Seoul dan semua urusan sekolahnya sudah diurus orang tuanya dan itu semua yang membuat Lee Seunghyun menagih hutang pada Ryeowook karena semua biaya untuk mengurus sekolah Ryeowook, orang tuanya harus berhutang pada Seunghyun."Aish,mau tidak mau aku harus ke sekolah tidak mau pengorbanan eomma dan appa menjadi ,sepertinya kau akan menerima celaan besok Kim Ryeowook,pasti siswa di sekolah ini adalah pewaris perusahaan terkenal di Korea."Ryeowook menelan ludah ketika melihat semua informasi mengenai sekolah ternama itu 'Daripada aku pusing melihat sekolah ini lebih baik aku tidur' pikirnya sambil menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya yang lemas itu dan memejamkan matanya,sepertinya Ryeowook harus menyiapkan segalanya sampai mentalnya juga untuk masuk ke sekolah itu.

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

"Siwon-ah..Siwon-ah.."seorang maid mengetuk pintu kamar dengan sangat saja keras,bagaimana tidak?karena ini sudah hampir sejam dia mengetuk pintu kamar seorang pangeran yang sedang tidur dengan lelap di ranjang king sizenya."NE AHJUMMA!AKU SUDAH BANGUN!"teriak namja yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan keras juga."Tuan Choi mengatakan kau harus pergi ke kantornya setelah kau bangun dan katanya kau harus memakai setelan yang sudah dipersiapkan Tuan Choi tadi malam"ucapan sang maid membuat namja tampan itu terpaksa membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah setelan yang sangat mewah berwarna warna coklat muda,kemeja putih yang disertakan dasi berwarna biru kuning dan satu lagi celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan kualitas kain yang terbaik. tentu saja,Siwon akan selalu memakai pakaian terbaik dan termahal melihat statusnya yang merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Choi Corp,perusahaan terkaya di Korea."Ne ahjumma,aku akan segera pergi. bilang begitu saja pada ayahku ne!"jawab Siwon yang masih tergeletak di ranjangnya.''Hhh sepertinya perjodohan lagi,apa dia tidak lelah aish''Siwon melempar bantalnya ke setelan itu,tapi sepertinya bantal itu tidak akan bisa menghancurkan setelan itu atau bahkan menggagalkan rencana ayahnya itu.'Ya Tuhan kapan aku bisa bebas dari semua ini?'pikirnya sambil melihat langit – langit kamarnya yang begitu luas itu.

Siwon pun mengambil ponsel yang berada di meja sebelah ranjangnya dan melihat jam yang diponselnya yang masih pukul 11?Tunggu,masih?bukankah berarti itu sudah siang?tapi tidak dengan Siwon yang masih ingin tidur kembali diranjang Incheon ke Seoul memang terbilang lumayan dekat tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya pegal – pegal karena harus menggendong sepupunya Hyukjae yang tertidur dimobilnya selama perjalanan ,kenangan di Incheon sulit dilupakan terutama Ryeowook,seketika pikiran Siwon langsung melayang memikirkan Ryeowook ketika wajah Ryeowook terpampang dengan jelas menjadi walpaper kapan Siwon menjadikan foto anak yang baru dikenalnya itu sebagai walpaper ponselnya?bahkan fotonya sendiri saja tidak pernah dijadikan walpaper ponselnya.'Anak itu sudah sampai belum ya di Seoul?'tanyanya dalam saja terbesit rasa khawatirnya kepada anak itu,sejak kapan Siwon menjadi seorang yang peduli kepada orang lain selain kepada sepupunya?Entahlah.'Sepertinya aku harus mencari anak itu,aku takut dia nyasar di kota besar yang sama sekali dia belum tahu itu'pikirnya yang langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi,ketika dia melihat setelan itu dia langsung membuang setelan itu."Aishhh pak tua itu tidak bisa membiarkan anaknya itu menghabiskan masa mudanya bukan?!"Siwon meronta kesal seperti anak kecil mengingat kalau dia harus ke kantor ayahnya dan yang pasti dilakukan ayahnya kalau dia dipanggil ke kantornya adalah 'Dijodohkan dengan Wanita pewaris perusahaan'.

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

Meskipun Siwon membenci setelan itu tapi tetap saja dia memakainya untuk pergi ke kantor ayahnya seperti yang dikatakan maid – mana Siwon pasti menjadi pujaan bagi semua orang,apalagi dengan penampilannya yang terlihat sangat sempurna dengan setelan itu,bahkan para ahjumma yang di kantor ayahnya pasti langsung tersenyum menggodanya setiap dia datang ke kantor bukan pertama kalinya Siwon dipanggil ayahnya karena perjodohan,bahkan ini sudah wanita ke tujuh yang dikenalkan oleh ayahnya sejak Siwon berumur 17 , tetap saja hati Siwon tidak pernah luluh dengan seorang pun dari wanita – wanita yang dikenalkan ayahnya sampai sekarang,Siwon masih bingung mengapa ayahnya melakukan semua ini apa ayahnya merasa anak tampannya ini tidak laku dikalangan wanita sampai harus dicarikan?ah entahlah,para orang tua penguasa perusahaan di Korea sepertinya tidak habis akal untuk memperluas kerja samanya sampai harus menjodohkan anaknya yang masih berumur belasan tahun.

"Tok..tok" Perlahan tapi pasti,Siwon mulai mengetuk pintu ruangan ayahnya yang khusus sebagai tempat presiden direktur dari Choi Corp.

"Ah itu pasti Siwon"ucap seorang namja paruh baya kepada seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk dengan manis di depannya."Masuk Siwon-ah.."dan seketika itu juga Siwon muncul dari pintu."Nah,Gayoung-ah ini anak saya,Choi Siwon.."namja paruh baya itu memperkenalkan yeoja yang bernama Gayoung itu kepada Siwon yang sudah berada di samping ayahnya itu."Moon Gayoung imnida"yeoja cantik itu membungkukan badannya sambil tersenyum dengan manis kepada Siwon.'Cantik'ucapnya dalam hati."Siwon-ah,Gayoung ini adalah anak dari Moon Wooyoung,sahabat aboeji saat kuliah dulu dan kini sudah menjadi pemilik dari MM Corp,perusahaan fashion yang sudah terkenal di Amerika bahkan di Perancis dan Gayoung sendiri merupakan model dari MM fashion bukan?"tanya pada Gayoung yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyumannya yang manis,karena senyuman Gayoung inilah yang membuat Siwon terdiam menatap Gayoung secara straight bukan?jadi tidak salah kalau dia menatap Gayoung seperti itu apalagi Gayoung mengenakan rok yang bisa dibilang sangat pendek sehingga memperlihatkan paha putih mulus namja normal pasti akan tertarik bukan?Tapi kembali terbayang wajah Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis saat difoto bahkan paha milik Ryeowook yang tidak kalah putih mulus dari Gayoung saat pertama kali dia melihat Ryeowook masuk ke pintu kamarnya sebagai 'hadiah spesialnya'.'Aish kenapa aku harus memikirkan anak itu kembali?'pikirnya yang langsung memulihkan akal sehatnya itu.

"Siwon-ah..siwon-ah.."kini panggilan ayahnya membuyarkan lamunannya."ah ne?"Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu agar dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja bangun dari khayalan."Kalau begitu karena kenalannya sudah selesai,aku sepertinya harus segera pulang karena besok aku akan bersekolah kembali."ucap Siwon yang langsung berpamitan pada ayahnya dan Gayoung sembari berjalan menuju pintu."Hei!tidak sopan sekali kau kepada wanita Choi Gayoung membawakanmu bekal untuk makan siang."dengan terpaksa Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Gayoung yang membawa sebuah kotak makanan."Ne oppa,aku sudah memasakkan makan siang untuk ,kita makan bersama – sama.".'Mwo?oppa?bahkan aku dan dia baru bertemu sekitar 5 menit yang lalu dan sekarang dia sudah mulai menggodaku dengan panggilan itu?cih.'pikir Siwon memandangi senyuman Gayoung yang cukup manis untuk menggoda para namja tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak akan tergoda."Maaf tapi aku harus belajar untuk kau juga akan sekolah kan besok?jadi sebaiknya kau pulang dan belajar juga."jawab Siwon seramah Siwon sedang kesal tapi dia harus menjaga imagenya sebagai laki – laki yang baik bukan?."Hm,bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama – sama sambil memakan tidak mau makanan ini akan menjadi lebih mengerti bukan kalau belajar bersama – sama?"sepertinya Gayoung memiliki seribu rayuan untuk membuat Siwon tidak menolak makan siangg bersamanya."Ide yang bagus itu Gayoung-ssi..Siwon ayo,sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau kalian akan belajar itu juga waktu yang lumayan lama bukan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain?''ucapan membuat Gayoung tertawa sambil menunduk malu tapi tidak dengan Siwon yang berdecak memang sangat penurut pada ayahnya jadi,kalau ayahnya sudah seperti ini pasti rencana Gayoung akan benar saja,Siwon langsung meladeni apa yang dikatakan Gayoung dan ayahnya dengan terpaksa.

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

Malam yang indah di kota Seoul terutama untuk Hyukjae yang menatap langit lewat balkon dikamarnya."Donghae-ah apa kita akan bertemu lagi?atau aku harus benar – benar melupakanmu seperti yang disarankan Siwon?Huft aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu Hae,apa kau merasakan hal yang sama juga?kau tahu?sentuhanmu membuatku memikirkanmu selalu,apa kau memikirkanku juga?"ucap Hyukjae kepada bintang – bintang yang menjadi penghias diatasnya seolah bintang – bintang itu adalah ,apa Hyukjae akan berani berkata seperti itu juga ketika Donghae benar – benar ada didepannya saat itu juga?

"Hyukjae?''suara lembut yang tidak asing di telinga Hyukjae muncul dibalik pintu kamarnya sambil mengetuk pintu Hyukjae."Ne umma?"Hyukjae langsung menuju asal suara itu dan mendapati ummanya yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa umma?"

"Siwon baru saja datang,dia sepertinya sedang marah pada kau hibur dia ne?''

"Arraseo umma.."

"Yasudah,umma akan berangkat ke pesta keluarga Kim terlebih dulu ne..hibur Siwon,arraseo?"ucap sambil mengecup pipi anak tersayangnya itu."Ne umma,serahkan pada Lee Hyukjae ok?!"jawaban Hyukjae membuat terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Hyukjae."Kalau begitu umma pergu dulu ne,bye.."ucap sambil berlalu dari anaknya itu.

"Siwon kalau kau mau,kau boleh menginap disini ne..Imo akan pergi ke pesta keluarga Kim "ucap Mrs Lee yang menghampiri Siwon yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya."Ne Imo..hati – hati dijalan"balas Siwon yang diiringi salam hormatnya pada Imonya.

"Yak Choi Siwon!kau ada masalah apalagi eoh?''kata seseorang yang berasal dari atas tangga rumah keluarga Lee yang begitu besar itu setelah Mrs Lee keluar dari pintu rumahnya sendiri.

"Oh iya,pasti tentang perjodohan!"ucap Hyukjae dengan percaya dirinya sambil duduk di sofa tempat Siwon duduk tadi."Ne."jawab singkat Siwon sembari duduk dengan lemas di sebelah Hyukjae dengan kepala yang menyandar di sofa.

"Hm ayah mu sepertinya tidak bosan mencarikanmu ,bagaimana penampilannya?dia anak siapa?apa dia cantik?atau menyebalkan?"tanya Hyukjae bertanya berturut turut sampai membuat Siwon bingung harus menjawabnya dari mana terlebih dahulu.

"Dengar ya sepupu ku yang cerewet seperti ahjumma ahjumma di pasar"ucapan Siwon membuat Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal sebelum Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya."Namanya Moon Gayoung,dia anak dari Moon Wooyoung pemilik perusahaan MM fashion,yang sudah terkenal pemasarannya sampai ke Amerika bahkan Perancis dan dia adalah seorang model dan yang terutama lagi dia sama seperti yang lain,menggodaku!"ucap Siwon dengan kesal sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Yak!Moon Gayoung itu cantik sekali kau tahu?seharusnya kalau kau straight kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya."ucapan Hyukjae seolah mengejek Siwon dan itu membuat Siwon langsung menatap dengan mata musangnya ke Hyukjae.

"Jadi,maksudmu,aku bukan straight?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu,kau yang mengatakannya sendiri."Hyukjae tersenyum bangkit dari sofanya lalu melipat tangan di depan dadanya sambil melirik ke arah Siwon."Sepertinya kau benar – benar jatuh cinta dengan anak itu bukan?"Hyukjae menunjukan telunjuknya ke depan hidung Siwon seperti kebiasaannya."Yak!Aku tidak mungkin menyukai namja!aku tidak sepertimu!"kata Siwon mengelak sambil menepis jari Hyukjae dari hadapannya."Hm lihat saja nanti,pasti kau akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri"ejek Hyukjae sambil berlalu dari hadapan Siwon dengan gayanya yang anggun tapi membuat Siwon berdecak kesal pada sepupunya yang seharusnya membantu dia saat itu juga tapi malah memperkeruh suasana."Cih dasar sepupu tidak berguna"ejeknya kembali pada Hyukjae yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Hah?!apa yang kau katakan?coba kau ulangi sekali lagi maka kau akan segera diusir dari sini!"ucap Hyukjae yang membuat Siwon langsung berlari ke Hyukjae dan memijat pundaknya."Ayolah Hyukjae,jangan seperti manismu akan hilang kalau kau marah"Siwon menngoda Hyukjae dengan rayuan mautnya itu,untung saja Hyukjae sudah kebal dengan rayuan Siwon tapi tetap saja Hyukjae menyayangi sepupunya jadi tidak mungkin dia mengusir Siwon."Hhh dasar namja penggoda!yasudah pijitkan saja pundakku terus ne.."perintah Hyukjae yang langsung diiyakan dia diusir sepupu cerewetnya dan kembali ke rumahnya lalu didekatkan kembali ke Gayoung lebih baik memijit badan sepupunya yang sepertinya kurang gizi itu.

"Seragamku ada kan disini?"tanya Siwon.

"Ne,tenang saja masih ,kalau kau mau seragam harus mengantarkanku dengan audimu itu!"

"Baiklah monkey hyungku yang manis"ucap Siwon sambil memencet hidung sepupunya.

~~~~~My Everlasting Love~~~~~

Matahari yang bersinar dengan terang dan udara yang begitu cerah di Kota Seoul membuat banyak orang bersemangat menjalani aktivitas di awal pekannya terutama bagi siswa – siswa yang akan kembali memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan semester yang baru seperti para siswa – siswa Seoul Maximus High School yang mulai berdatangan di gerbang sekolah siswa yang diantar oleh mobil – mobil mahal bahkan bagi yang sudah memiliki SIM,mereka membawa mobil mewah itu sendiri,atau mungkin dengan motor – motor besar yang khusus diperuntukan untuk laki - siswa maupun siswi turun dari mobil ataupun motor mewah dan mahal tapi terkecuali satu,namja yang terlihat manis yang masuk ke gerbang sekolah barunya dengan sepeda berwarna hitam dengan keranjang itu adalah Kim Ryeowook,dia langsung memarkirkan sepedanya ke tempat parkir khusus sepeda di ,kenapa hanya sepedanya saja yang menjadi satu – satunya penghuni parkiran tersebut?pasti semua sudah memakai mobil ataupun apa gunanya dibuat parkiran ini?

Dengan perlahan Ryeowook mengitari koridor sekolah sangat sepi.'Apa hanya aku yang baru datang?'pikirnya ketika melangkahkan kakinya.

"TAP"

Seketika itu juga terdengar gemuruh suara para wanita bahkan juga pria yang sejenis 'uke' berlari ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah itu."CHOI SIWONNNN!" teriak banyak yeoja yang ke salah satu mobil yang baru datang.'Choi Siwon?'Ryeowook seketika terkejut ketika mendengar nama yang tidak asing ditelinganya penasaran Ryeowook pun langsung mengikuti yeoja yeoja dan namja yang berlarian ke arah mobil pilar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mobil itu,Ryeowook memperhatikan dengan seksama orang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu.

"Itu benar dia Cho-Choi Siwon"ucap Ryeowook terbata sambil membelakan matanya ketika Siwon juga memandang balik ke ,dengan sigap Ryeowook langsung segera bersembunyi di balik pilar itu.'Ya Tuhan jangan sampai dia menemuiku,aku mohon'Ryeowook berdoa dalam hatinya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya dengan yang diseberang sana justru heran karena dia seperti melihat namja yang dikenalinya belum lama di Incheon itu.'Ayolah Siwon jangan memikirkan anak itu!'bantah Siwon kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Lee Hyukjae!Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu disini"kata seorang namja yang sepertinya berdekatan dengan tempat Siwon mendengar suara yang tidak terlalu asing ditelinganya itu Siwon reflek memandang ke arah suara itu itu, Ryeowook menoleh sedikit ke suara yang berasal itu juga."Lee Donghae?"kata seorang namja manis di seberang sana yang berhadapan dengan namja yang sepertinya bernama Donghae itu.

Siwon yang berada di samping Hyukjae langsung merangkul Hyukjae dan menatap Donghae dengan matanya yang sudah marah."Jangan coba – coba kau ganggu sepupuku!atau akan mati ditanganku!"ancam Siwon bersungguh – sungguh.

'Kau yang akan mati ditanganku Choi Siwon!Kau dan sepupu tersayangmu itu.'ucap Donghae dalam hatinya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman iblisnya.

"Tuan muda Lee berada disini?Choi Siwon dan sepupunya juga disini?Ya Tuhan kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka disini?"ucap Ryeowook yang masih bersembunyi dibalik pilar itu sambil memandangi ketiga orang yang sedang berseteru dalam hatinya masing – masing.

TBC or END

Huwaaa maaf ya chapter keduanya baru aku share aku lagi ,terima kasih reviewnya ya..aku harap di chapter kedua ini banyak yang review banyak juga ya sama masukan ;).review lagi ya guys supaya author semangat lanjutinnya


End file.
